


Please tell me we didn't have sex last night

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Drunk flirting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Waking up with the worst hangover ever Abby, a second-year medical student, has absolutely no recollection of getting home from last night's party. So imagine her surprise when she wakes up naked in her bed with nobody other than Marcus, third-year law student and general pain in her ass, Kane.Just what the hell happened last night??!AKA an au young!Kabby story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: How about Kabby at university and they end up together in bed after a party? Bonus if they aren't really friends but have a lot of unresolved sexual tension :D
> 
> *gleefully wrings hands* Oh boy, prepare yourselves for a ride. I originally wanted to press it all in a one-shot but I just kept on writing so it transformed/is transforming into a multi-chapter one! Hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and I'm going to try to update as soon as possible

Abby wakes up to a pounding head and her mouth feeling as dry as a desert. Groaning, she tries to open her eyes, but the light that’s pouring into the room quickly makes her clench them shut again.

_I’m never drinking again_

Not only is she experiencing what has the potential to grow into a massive hangover, her pillow also seems to be _breathing?_ Realising that she’s not alone in her bed and that _yes,_ she is naked and so is the body she’s lying on top of, Abby feels a panic attack coming up. Her body tenses as she tries to wrack her brain on how the hell she not only ended up naked with another person in her bed but most importantly with _whom._

The last thing she remembers from last night’s party is playing several games of beer pong with Callie before ending up on a couch drinking, she thinks whisky, with, _oh no,_ Marcus stuck-up Kane. Abby’s almost scared to lift her head, but she rationalises, even in her drunken state she wouldn’t have sunk so low as to sleep with Kane. Right?!

Before she can force herself to look up, the body beneath her tenses up before letting out a painful groan. Abby’s lets out a startled gasp when the guy’s hands shift on her body and come to rest on her waist.

“Ugh, my head”, the guy murmurs, his voice coming out rough and still sleep-filled.

_Fuck._

Abby most definitely knows that voice. That voice had been getting on her nerves ever since she first heard it almost two years ago.

_Guess she did sink that low_

Marcus slightly moves beneath her before pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

_What the hell?_

“Abby, you awake?”, he whispers and his voice sounds soft and _affectionate_? In all of their previous encounters, she can’t recall a single instance where he sounded even remotely pleasant. Rude, obnoxious and arrogant, sure. But affectionate? Never!

_Just what the hell happened last night?_

“I am”, she rasps out.

“Does your head also feels like you bashed it against a wall? Repeatedly?”, Marcus asks as he gently trails his fingers across her back, causing a shiver to travel through her body.

“Uhm, yes”, Abby replies, her voice filled with bewilderment, because she has no idea how to handle a Marcus Kane who’s nice to her and tenderly caresses her skin. Especially not while being _extremely_ hungover.

She needs to get out of this bed, and she needs to do so fast.

“Uhm”, she murmurs while sitting up way too quickly because her vision blackens for a second and Abby can swear she can feel the earth move beneath her. 

Marcus sits up as well, gazing at her with a concerned look on his face.

“Abby, are you a-”

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand, “M’fine. I think I’m going to be sick. I’m gonna –”, she babbles as she picks up the first piece of clothing she finds next to the bed, which just happens to be Marcus’ T-shirt.

Without finishing her sentence Abby quickly slips the shirt over her head before stumbling out of bed and towards the bathroom, ignoring his worried cry of her name.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she promptly drops onto her knees in front of the toilet, while taking deep breaths to ease her nausea. After a couple of seconds though a particularly intense wave of nausea crashes over her and Abby’s barely hunched over the toilet bowl when she starts to vomit.

While vomiting, Abby’s faintly aware of the door opening and Marcus entering. He immediately drops down next to her before pulling her hair from her face with one hand while the other one is rubbing comforting circles on her lower back.

If she didn’t feel so goddamn awful while being in the middle of puking what felt like all of her internal organs, even though she knew as a medical student that wasn’t possible, the fact that Marcus Kane of all people was sitting next to her on the floor, holding back her hair while making comforting mumbling noises, would have been absolutely hilarious. But as her stomach heaved, Abby realises that she couldn’t care less about who was sitting next to be at the moment.   

_Just how much did she drink last night?_

* * *

  ***last night***

“Abby come on. We’re going to be late”, Callie calls out while repeatedly banging on the bathroom door.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend’s whiny voice, Abby pulls her hair into a ponytail and sprays on some perfume before opening the door and nearly crashing into Callie.

“You’re going out wearing _that_?”, she exclaims incredulously.

Frowning Abby glances down at her outfit, which are her favourite red converses, a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey blouse.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Callie bites her lower lip, “Nothing if we were going for a cup of coffee, but this is a frat party Abs. With, you know, lots of cute guys”

“Callie the only reason I’m coming along is because you’ve been practically begging me for weeks now. Not to impress some idiotic frat boy.  So either I go wearing this or I’m not going at all”, she states with her arms crossed.

Her best friend raises her hands in surrender, “Alright. But let me at least fix your hair”

“Callie”

“ _Please_ ”

“Fine. Do your worst”

* * *

They’ve only been at the party for no longer than half an hour and Abby already had to remove some drunk idiot’s hands from her ass and had scarcely managed to avoid getting beer spilt on her blouse, _twice._

Callie had wandered off a couple of minutes ago minutes after spotting some girls from her year. Slowly sipping from her water, Abby lets out a sigh while glancing at her watch. She’d give everything to be back at her place. All she wants to do is put on her pj’s, crawl into bed and watch a movie. But she did promise Callie and for her best friend’s sake, she’ll try to at least _pretend_ to be enjoying herself. 

“You look like you’re having the best time of your life”, a familiar voice drawls to her right.

Turning her head, Abby comes face to face with Thelonius.

“That obvious, huh?”, she smirks

“Just a little bit”, he replies, “Let me guess, Callie forced you to come?”

“Of course she did”

“You want to join me? I’m here with some friends”, Thelonius proposes.

She’s just about to agree when suddenly there’s a giggling and probably already slightly tipsy Callie hanging onto her.

“Hi, Thelonius”, she exclaims.

“Callie”, he replies, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Slipping her arm around her friend’s waist, Abby gives her an exasperated look before returning her attention back on Thelonius.

“I might come and find you later, but for now I think it’s best if I don’t leave this one’s – nodding her head at Callie – side”, she points out, ignoring Callie’s indignant huff and mumbling.

Chuckling, Thelonius raises his bottle of beer in a salute before leaving both of them.

“You know I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself”, Callie mutters under her breath.

“Of course you are”, Abby retorts while patting her hair, only to laugh when her friend gently pinches her waist in response.

“I’m just kidding CC”, she swears, “ _Now_ let’s find some tequila because I feel that I’ll need it if I want to survive this party without punching some guy”

Her reply is met with an enthusiastic and sloppy peck on the cheek before Callie drags her through the crowd, “I knew there was a reason why I loved you”, she shouts over her shoulder while tugging on her hand.

* * *

To be completely honest, Abby has lost track of the number of tequila shots she had downed. All she knows is that her fingers are sticky from the lime and salt and that she’s currently kicking ass at beer pong.

Nailing another throw and winning the game, she cheerfully puts her fist in the air before drunkenly high-fiving Callie, or better, trying to high-five Callie because they miss each other’s hand, _twice._ Both girls giggle before wrapping an arm around the other person’s waist and dramatically bowing when the crowd around them starts to cheer.

“I never knew you were this good at beer pong”, Callie laughs, her eyes are alight with amusement and her cheeks are slightly flushed, both from playing the game as from consuming several shots.

“Well, I am a medical student. A steady hand and precise aim are preferable, especially when you’re cutting into someone”, Abby states, inwardly congratulating herself for managing to get the words out with only the bare minimum of slurring.

Callie opens her mouth, probably to give a witty retort, only to close it with an audible snap. Confused at her behaviour, Abby notices the surprised look in her friend’s eyes before a broad and mischievous grin appears on her face. A grin, she knows from experience, means trouble.

“What?”, she asks, albeit hesitantly. She still remembers what happened the last time Callie had that grin on her face. They had scarcely managed to avoid getting arrested.

“Guess who walked into the room and has been unable to keep his eyes off you ever since arriving?”, Callie teases.

“Who?”

“Marcus _I’m an ass, but a very attractive one_ Kane”, her friend exclaims, bursting out in laughter when Abby scrunches up her face in distaste.

“Oh come on Abs. Even you can’t deny that he’s sexy”, she adds with a wink.

Abby huffs while shaking her head, “He isn’t”

“ _Abs_ ”

“He isn’t”, she vehemently insists, “He’s a smug, arrogant, condescending, haughty jerk and the less I see his face the better.”

 “Wow, _okay._ Calm down. There’s like steam coming out of your ears. I knew you two don’t see eye to eye, but he’s honestly not as bad as you make him out to be Abby”, Callie calmly points out, ignoring her friend’s sarcastic exhale of _sure._

“And even if you refuse to admit it, I _know_  for a fact that you think he’s attractive because last time you came home after running into him you kept muttering about how it’s a crime for someone with arms and a butt like that to have such a ghastly personality. Don’t even think of denying it”, she rushes out when Abby opens her mouth to contradict her.

“And from the way he’s been staring at you, I think it’s safe to say that he finds you attractive too, because I doubt he has even blinked since entering the room”, Callie continues before pulling on the sleeve and motioning for her to turn around, “Have a look for yourself”

Abby _really_ doesn't want to turn around, but she also knows that Callie is just going to keep on pushing until she does. So as she lets out a deep and displeased sigh, she turns around and it takes only a couple of seconds before Abby finds Marcus leaning against the wall and  _oh._

Letting her gaze travel across his body it becomes clear that he had decided to ditch his usual long-sleeved shirts and to replace it with a grey T-shirt, a  _very tight_ grey T-shirt. Like, were law students even allowed to be so toned? The next thing that grabs Abby's attention is his hair. Usually slicked back, it's now framing his face in loose curls and her gaze is focused on one particular curl against his forehead. 

 _It's the ideal length for tangling your hands in_ her traitorous mind whispers. 

Shaking her head at the turn her thoughts were taking, this was, after all, Marcus Kane, Abby moves her gaze lower and lets out a tiny gasp when their eyes lock. He has  _never_ in the two years they've known each other looked at her like that and she has no idea how to behave. The only thing she knows is that it makes her skin tingle and a warmth to spread through her stomach. 

_It must be all the alcohol she has had. No way that Kane was turning her on by simply looking at her._

You'd think that he'd blush or at least avert his gaze after getting caught staring, but Marcus merely raises an eyebrow before taking a sip from his bottle of beer. The slight smugness of his smirk breaks whatever spell there was between them and Abby promptly turns around, but not before throwing him an annoyed glare. 

" _Fine_ , he's hot but he's still an ass", Abby concedes, and Callie can't help but roll her eyes at her statement.  

"It's a start", Callie shrugs, " _But_ Kane isn't the only available man at this party. Why don't you mingle? Flirt a little bit?"

"I know you mean well CC but I'm not really interested in some meaningless flirtation. But that doesn't mean you can't mingle. I'll just go and find Thelonius. You go and enjoy yourself. Just text me or come find me if you want to leave, okay?", Abby suggests. 

"You sure? I don't want to leave you", Callie replies. 

"Of course I am, besides I won't be alone. I'll be bothering Thelonius", Abby retorts with a smirk before gently nudging her friend towards the door. 

"Go, have fun. I'll be fine"

Callie pressing her hands against Abby's cheeks and gives her a quick peck, "You're the best friend ever! I'll see you later"

Watching Callie leave with a fond smile, she pulls out her phone, intending on texting Thelonius to ask him where he's at when a throat clears behind her. Without any second thought, Abby turns around, only to come face to face with Marcus. 

"Hi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know that throughout the story I'll be alternating between the morning after and the party but I'll make sure to properly indicate it so there's no confusion. 
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the kudos/comments and also the enthusiastic response on Tumblr, it really means a lot :)

Abby doesn’t know how long she’s been hunched over the toilet bowl, but after what feels a lifetime, her stomach is finally starting to settle down. After taking several deep breaths, she slowly releases her death grip on the bowl before settling down on her bum. Letting out a miserable groan, Abby resolutely tries to ignore the fact that Marcus is still crouching next to her on the ground. He has stopped stroking her back, but he’s still sitting rather close.    

“Do you want me to get you something?”, Marcus asks softly, breaking the awkward silence that had descended over them.

Abby weakly shakes her head, “No, I think I’m-”, she starts to reply, but another wave of nausea hits her and she’s doubled over the toilet bowl once more. 

Marcus quickly gathers her hair again, but fortunately this time her nausea only lasts for a couple of seconds. As Abby leans back, she gratefully accepts the piece of toilet paper he offers her before wiping her mouth with it.

“Ugh. I’m sorry you had to see this”, she murmurs, feeling her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it”, he insists and they lapse into silence, both of them unsure how to proceed.

Unfortunately, there’s no _so we got drunk last night and apparently had sex even though we hate each other_ guidebook they could consult.

Just as Marcus opens his mouth, Abby attempts to rise to her feet, with an emphasis on attempts, because as she gets up she falters and loses her balance. Luckily Marcus is there to catch her and she leans heavily against him. His hands slip around her waist so he can support her.   

“Careful Abby. Why don’t you sit down on the toilet and I’ll get you a glass of water?”, he suggests.

If Abby had felt any better, she’d been slightly irritated by the way Marcus was taking control of the situation, but she can still taste the bile in her mouth, her head’s pounding and she’s sweaty all over. So she merely gives him a small nod before gingerly sitting down on the toilet seat.

“Thank you. Could you please bring me an Advil as well? They’re in the cupboard above the sink”

“Of course. I’ll be right back”, he promises before leaving her alone and stepping out of the bathroom.

When she’s finally alone, the absurdness of the situation is starting to seep through. When she had arrived at the party last night, she hadn’t intended to leave with someone other than Callie. Especially not Kane. But here they were, and she just made a complete fool of herself by puking. Not that she cared about what he thought of her, not at all.

_Okay, fine perhaps she did care a little bit_

Shifting on the seat Abby remembers that she’s only wearing his T-shirt, which just reaches her upper thighs when she’s standing, but there’s no way he hadn’t caught a glimpse of her naked bum while she had been puking.

_Oh my god, this is so embarrassing._

Before she has the opportunity to wallow in self-pity or to wish for the ground to open up beneath her, Marcus appears in the doorway with a glass of water and _thank god_ the bottle of Advil.

“Here you go”

“Thanks”, she murmurs accepting both the glass and a pill before promptly swallowing it with some water. It hurts a little bit to swallow, but the water does feel great and Abby briefly closes her eyes.

“Better?”

As Abby opens her eyes to reply, her breath catches in her throat when she finally, for the first time since entering the bathroom, takes in his attire, or rather lack of one. Due to the fact that she’s currently wearing his shirt, Marcus is only clad in his boxers and _dear god_ that man is _fit._

Eyes widening, Abby lets her gaze flicker over his broad shoulders, his toned chest and lean arms.  And to think that last night she had thought he looked good in a T-shirt. As great as he had looked last night, he looks even better shirtless.

_Goddamn you could cut yourself on those abs if you weren’t careful_

“Is there something wrong? Are you feeling sick again?”, Abby can hear him ask, the worry very clear in his voice.

Just as she’s about to lift her gaze, her eyes notice two trails of red scratches on each side of his chest.

_Are those nail marks? Did she do that?_

Immediately blurred flashes of heated kisses, of breathless gasps, of the glorious feel of him between her thighs while she scratched her nails across his chest flood her mind and she can feel her cheeks burn.

_Oh my_

“Abby?”

Snapping her eyes to his, Abby notices the concern that’s etched on his face and she realises that she hasn’t replied yet.

_Right, talking. I can do that._

“Uhm”, she clears her throat, “No, I’m fine. It’s just – I’d like to freshen up. So if you don’t mind”, she continues while gesturing to the shower.

“ _Oh_ ”, Marcus exhales as he averts his gaze, “Of course. I’ll just leave then”, he murmurs, and Abby can’t tell for sure but he almost sounds _disappointed?_

“Yeah, thanks”, she replies, not knowing what else to say.

“Right”, he replies, sounding oddly dejected before leaving the bathroom and closing the door without sparing her another glance.

Staring at the closed door, Abby feels a churning in her stomach that has nothing to do with being hungover, but everything with the man that had just left. She’s torn between going after him or taking the shower, she desperately needs when she hears her front door slamming shut. A feeling of regret washes over her, before she pulls herself together and gets up to turn on the shower.

She has absolutely no reason to feel guilty, she vows to herself. So they had sex. That didn’t mean that anything had changed between them.

Right?

_Of course not. He was still same old Kane. Arrogant and condescending._

_But he did take care of you earlier. He didn’t have to do that. He could have left when you dashed off to the bathroom,_ her mind whispers, making her feel doubtful and nervously bite her lower lip.

It’s only when she’s about to step into the shower that she realises she’s still wearing his T-shirt. Which means he left her place shirtless.

Shaking her head, Abby takes the shirt off before moving her body until it’s beneath the spray of hot water and she can feel her body relax where the water caresses her skin. She grabs some soap and starts to gently scrub her body, removing any trace of last night of her.

_If only she could remember what had happened last night_

* * *

***last night***

Abby realises that she's staring at Marcus, but she has no idea why he's standing right in front of her with his beer in one hand and the other one shoved in the back pocket of his jeans.

_Why the hell is he talking to me?_

Not understanding what could have possibly possessed him to cross the room and say hi to her, but knowing that whatever reason he had, it couldn’t be anything good and Abby’s already mentally preparing for yet another argument because all of their conversations seem to inevitably end with one.

But tonight’s different. Contrary to their other encounters, Abby’s feeling slightly buzzed and whatever filter she usually has while talking, disappears after a couple of drinks.

 _Oh yes,_ she thinks while letting her gaze travel once more over him, she’s going to enjoy winding him up tonight.

Raising an eyebrow, she swiftly plucks the bottle of beer from his grasp before taking a large sip from it. At the look of bewilderment, Abby nearly lets out a chuckle, but she manages to control her face just in time.

“You need something, Kane? You noticed me enjoying myself and decided to put a stop to it? Hmm?”, she coolly murmurs while taking a step into his personal space, they’re so close that their chests nearly touch and she watches with satisfaction how his pupils dilate before his eyes briefly flickered towards her cleavage and he drew in a shuddering breath. 

_Huh, that’s something new. Guess Callie was right after all_

“Well?”, she presses when he continues to stare at her, his eyes wide.

If she’d known that all it would have taken to render Marcus Kane speechless was intruding his personal space and showing a little bit of cleavage she would have done so years ago.

“Earth to Kane”, Abby taunts after taking another sip from his bottle and snapping her fingers before his face, causing him to startle and come out of his daze.

“I uhm-”, he clears his throat, “I wanted to talk to you”

“Why?”, she retorts, both because she’s loving seeing him all flustered, but also because she’s genuinely confused as to why he sought her out.

Because if you take into consideration the way their encounters usually end, you’d think he would avoid ending up in the same room with her, not actively seeking her out.

“Because I noticed that Callie left you alone and I wanted to make sure everything was alright”, he shrugs, as if him making sure she was okay was a natural thing and happened all the time.

“Since when do you care about how I feel?”, she bites out before she can help herself.

When Marcus visibly flinches at her harsh tone and even takes a small step backwards, Abby feels of a twinge of regret for lashing out like that. Even though she had said worse in the past, and so had he.

“I’m –”, she starts, but he quickly cuts her off by raising his hand.

“No, I think I deserved that”, he softly concedes, looking hesitant and uncertain.

Now it’s her turn to be rendered speechless because in the two years she had known him Abby has never heard him admit being wrong or acknowledging that he hadn’t treated her properly.

“I know that I might sometimes come across as a jerk”, he mutters, tactfully ignoring her snort at the sometimes which slips out before she can stop herself.

“It’s just – You make it difficult for me to – I mean, you aren’t exactly easy going”, Marcus stammers and if it weren’t for the fact that he just insulted her, _again,_ Abby would have found his mumbling amusing and even cute.

“Are you seriously blaming me for your inability to treat me with the bare minimum of politeness?”, she quickly retorts, feeling her annoyance grow.

“What no. That was not –”, Marcus sighs, “See, this is what I was trying to explain. Every word that comes out of my mouth is received by you as an insult”

“You just referred to be as not easy going and difficult. Like, 2 minutes ago. How else was I supposed to perceive that?”, she frowns.

“I’m trying to apologise here”, he grunts back.

“Yeah, well try harder”, she deadpans as she crosses her arms.

Marcus clenches his jaw and Abby can basically see him counting to ten in his head before running a hand through his hair, waves of frustration are coming off him.

“Abby, I’d like to apologise for being an absolute jerk to you for the past two years. I know that it’s long overdue and I’d understand it if don’t accept them or don’t want anything to do with me, but trust me when I say that my apologies are sincere”, he states, his words slightly rushed and they almost feel rehearsed.

_Could it be that he had actually thought about apologising before tonight and he had practised these words?_

He’s looking slightly bashful and she really should just accept his apologies and walk away, but there’s something in his eyes, a hesitant hopefulness, that makes her reach out and gently grab his arm.

“You really mean it?”, she whispers.

Marcus gives her a nod, “I do. If you like, we could perhaps start over? I swear I can pleasant”, he quips and Abby can’t help but smile.

She stares at him for a couple of seconds, before stretching out her hand, "Hi, my name is Abby Griffin and I can be difficult sometimes"

Marcus looks at her hand in disbelief, as if he didn't think she'd actually agree with him and just would have accepted his apologies and left. 

Chuckling, he shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you, Abby. My name is Marcus Kane and I've been told I sometimes act like a jerk"

"Well Marcus, how about we go get a drink and get to know each other a little bit better?", she proposes. 

"I'd like that", he replies with a half grin and Abby already knows without any doubt that that grin is going to make her do things she would't ordinally do. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Marcus continues to be a big softie by making hungover Abby breakfast while you'll also get to know more about what happened at the party ;)
> 
> Also, thanks again for all the kudos/comments

After finishing her shower and drying herself off, Abby feels much better. Her headache is reduced to a minor throbbing and her nausea is nearly gone. Entering her bedroom, she quickly puts on some underwear, a pair of leggings and a baggy sweatshirt. Marcus’ shirt is still lying on the bathroom floor and after debating for a couple of seconds she picks it up and throws it in the laundry basket. They might not have parted on the best of terms, but Marcus did take care of her while she was being ill, so washing his T-shirt was the least she could do. She might not be brave enough to drop it off herself, but she could always ask Thelonius to make sure Marcus got it back, they were friends after all.

Abby’s just about to turn on her laptop to go over some notes when a noise and a muttered curse from outside her bedroom makes her freeze.

_There was someone in her apartment_

Feeling a slight panic attack coming up, Abby glances around her room, looking for her phone. When she doesn’t immediately find it, she starts to search her room for something she could use to defend herself. Her gaze lands on her bedside lamp and she quickly unplugs it before picking it up.  

Quietly opening the door, Abby makes her way to the kitchen, adrenaline coursing through her veins only to abruptly come to a halt when while rounding the corner she comes face to face, or rather face to back, with none other than Marcus.

_Wait, what? What is he still doing here? And is he making breakfast?_

Apparently, after leaving her place he came back because here he is, standing in her kitchen, wearing only a pair of jeans and his shoes while preparing, by the smell of it, French toast.

_How did he know that she loved French toast?_

Abby realises she’s standing in the middle of her hallway, holding an unplugged lamp above her head as if she could strike any minute, looking entirely ridiculous while wordlessly staring at the naked back of Marcus Kane. 

_And boy was that a sight for sore eyes._

She briefly blushes at the sight of several nail marks on his back, _did she seriously leave marks all over his body,_  before clearing her throat.  

“Marcus?”

Abby observes how his body briefly tenses up, before relaxing and she can’t help but admire the way the muscles in his back flex.

Marcus slowly turns around with a bashful look on his face, only for a frown to take its place when he notices the lamp she’s holding in her hand.

“What’s with the lamp?”, he asks, looking entirely confused. 

“I thought you left and that there was an intruder”, she explains.  

“ _Oh_ , I uhm-”, Marcus mutters before turning around so he could turn off the stove before facing her again, “I did leave, but only to buy some ingredients you didn’t have."

"Ingredients?", Abby repeats while putting the lamp down. 

“Yes, to make French toast. I did promise to make you my recipe”, he nonchalantly clarifies, as if that should be obvious. 

“You did?”

“Yes, last night. You don’t remember?” , he slowly says, still looking a bit confused.

“Are you alright?”, Marcus continues as he takes a step in her direction, his eyes flickering over her with worry audible his voice.

Abby gives him a small and hopeful reassuring nod, “I’m fine, but to be completely honest, I don’t really remember a lot from last night”

“ _Ah_ ”, he exhales, and suddenly he looks less comfortable about standing in her kitchen, half-naked. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Uhm, well, it’s all a bit hazy”, she confesses, “I remember playing beer pong, Callie leaving and you coming up to me, calling me difficult”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah”, she admits, nervously biting her lower lip.

Marcus’s eyes go wide and his entire body just slumps down, and Abby can’t help but compare him to a puppy who lost his favourite toy.

“Then this –”, he gestures to himself and the food, “must be pretty confusing to you”

“It is”

He looks at her intently for a couple of seconds, before somberly giving her a small nod.

“Thought so. Right, well, I think it’s best if I just left then. The toast’s nearly done, I already cut the fruit and there’s a mug of ginger lemon tea on the table for you, which will help with your nausea”, he mutters quickly, avoiding all eye contact, “Have you seen my T-shirt?”

 “Uhm, yes, I put it in the laundry basket in my bedroom”, Abby replies, feeling bewildered by the turn the conversation has taken.

“Great. I’ll just go get it and then I’ll be out of your way”, he states while moving passed her.

Abby honestly doesn’t know why she reaches out and gently grabs his wrist, because the last thing she remembers from last night is arguing with him, and before the party she believed they mutually hated each other. But there was something in the way his body deflated when he realised she didn’t remember anything, something in his look of defeat, but acceptance when she had asked him to leave earlier, that prompts her to do so.

“No, Marcus wait please”, she softly utters, while closing her fingers around his wrist.

He snaps his head around so quickly that Abby’s surprised he doesn’t pull a muscle. His eyes briefly flicker to her face before settling on the sight of her hand that’s wrapped around his wrist.

“You went through all the trouble to make me breakfast. Why don’t you join me?”, she proposes, while subconsciously gently caressing his skin with her thumb.

“You sure?”, he asks, still sounding hesitant, but there’s a gleam of hopefulness in his eyes.

“Yes, besides you have apparently promised to make me breakfast and I might not remember a lot from last night, but I do know that you’re a man of your word”, she teasingly offers with a small smile.

“That I am”, Marcus admits with a smile of his own, “But I want you to know that I don’t want to intrude or anything. I mean I can –”

Abby swiftly cuts off his rambling by giving his wrist a light squeeze, “Marcus, I would like nothing more than if you stayed for breakfast”

The dazzling smile he bestows on her makes her extremely grateful and happy that she had stopped him from leaving. 

The fact that the same smile also makes her want to say, _screw breakfast_ and drag him to her bedroom for more lascivious pursuits and this time she will _definitely_ remember them, is something Abby doesn’t want to dwell on.

* * *

***last night***

“No way”, Abby exclaims with a giggle. 

“I assure you that’s exactly how it went”, Marcus promises in a very serious manner, but his eyes are twinkling with mirth.

 “Oh my god. I wish I could have seen the look on Thelonius’ face”, she laughs, shaking her head in amusement, while making herself more comfortable on the couch.

“Yeah, it was pretty hilarious”, he acknowledges, before taking another sip from his beer, “Do you want another one? Or perhaps something else?”, he asks, pointing at her drink.

“Uhm”, she quickly drains her bottle, “Something else please”

“Sure. Anything I shouldn’t get?”

“Perhaps no tequila. I feel like I already drank enough of it to last my whole lifetime”, Abby replies with a smirk.

Chuckling, Marcus rises from the couch, “No tequila it is. I know where Ben hides his whisky. You want some?”

“Oh, yes please”

“Kay, I’ll be right back”, he promises before disappearing into the crowd.

Abby watches him go with a small smile on her face. If anyone had told her she would be having a conversation with Marcus Kane without yelling and actually enjoying herself, she would have suggested they got their head checked out. But here she was, they had been talking for - she didn’t even know for how long - and she hadn’t _once_ had the urge to punch him. Her eyes had strayed to his mouth more times than she was comfortable admitting to, but she had noticed his eyes wandering as well, so she’d say they were even.

And he also hadn’t been lying when he’d mentioned he could be pleasant. When he wasn’t bent on being an enormous jerk, Marcus could be amusing and even _charming._ The fact that he was handsome, didn’t hurt either.

While waiting for him to come back, Abby lets her gaze wander across the room. Everybody seems to be having a great time. Spotting someone from her year, she gives the girl a short wave when she can feel her phone buzz. Turning on the couch, so she's sitting sideways on it with her right leg curled beneath her, she pulls her phone out of her pocket. Noticing that it’s a text from Callie, a smile appears on her face. 

**Everything okay? x**

Smiling at her friend's concern, she promptly texts back. 

**Yes. I’ve actually been talking to Marcus. You okay? x**

She has barely pressed send when her phone buzzes again.

**Ooooh, it’s Marcus now??? :D (and I'm fine) x**

Rolling her eyes at her friend’s text, Abby types a reply.

**Yeah, yeah. You were right. He isn’t that bad x**

After a couple of seconds, she gets another text and when she notices that it's in all caps Abby can't help but laugh.

**OMG STOP THE PRESSES ABBY WALTERS JUST ADMITTED THAT I, CALLIE CARTWIG WAS RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING AND SHE WAS WRONG! THIS IS A MIRACLE. THIS DATE IS ONE FOR THE HISTORY BOOKS xx**

Abby’s in the middle of typing a reply when Marcus returns with their new drinks. Acknowledging his presence with a warm smile she nods to her phone, “Gimme a second. I just need to reply Callie”

“Sure, no problem”, he replies before sitting down on the couch again, and Abby can’t help but notice that he’s sitting closer than before.

**Yes, well you can gloat another time, Marcus is back from getting new drinks. Behave Cartwig x**

Her friend immediately replies. 

**Right back at ya Abs, I'm too young to become an aunt x**

Putting the phone away, she accepts the cup with a smile.“Oh, wow, you’ve certainly been generous with the amount of whisky”, Abby comments after glancing into her cup.

Marcus merely shrugs, the same half-grin as before making a reappearance and just as before it makes her skin tingle.

“Yes, well, I couldn’t bring the bottle with me and I really didn’t feel like leaving you every couple of minutes for a refill”, he confesses while intently gazing at her.

_Oh my god, Marcus Kane was flirting with her and goddamn he was good at it._

“Well”, Abby softly utters while shifting a little bit closer until their legs touch, “I like the way you think”

“Hmm, do you now?”, Marcus murmurs back, his eyes momentarily dropping to her mouth before focussing once more on her face, “That’s different”, he adds with a smirk.

“There’s a first time for everything”, she quips with a wink while leaning forward, realising that it would give Marcus another glimpse of her cleavage.

“There certainly is”, he gulps and Abby feels a thrill of excitement course through her at his obvious appreciation.

“How about we toast to that?”, she proposes and she has to bite on the inside of her cheek at the way Marcus has to tear away his gaze from her cleavage.

“Uhm”, he murmurs, a blush noticeable on his cheeks, "Sounds like a great idea"

_How can somebody be so damn sexy yet adorable at the same time?_

“Okay then”, Abby states before raising her cup, “To second chances”

Smiling, Marcus raises his cup as well, “To second chances.”

* * *

Abby has no idea how she ended up in Marcus’ lap, one minute they had been sitting close, talking about something and his hand had been gently running up and down her thigh and the next thing she knew, he had pulled her into his lap before devouring her mouth. But as she grabs a fistful of hair, she honestly doesn’t couldn’t care less and by the way he just moaned against her mouth, neither does Marcus.

As he slips his tongue past her lips, Abby tugs at his hair, pulling him even closer. The growl he emits in response makes her instinctively grind her hips against his. A move he eagerly welcomes, if the way his hands palm her bum in order to guide her movements is any indication to go by.

Pulling back when breathing becomes a necessity, a wave of arousal crashes over her at the sight of his swollen lips and tousled hair.

“You wanna come back to my place?”, she asks, feeling timid all of a sudden as if they weren’t basically dry-humping in the middle of a party a couple of seconds before.  

“Really?”

Abby can’t help but smirk at his baffled expression before pressing a quick kiss against his lips. “Yes, really”

When he doesn’t immediately respond, Abby can feel her cheeks redden from embarrassment.

“Oh god. You don’t want to. I’m so sorry”, she rushes the words out, while moving from his lap, only to fall back with a squeal when he pulls her back.

“Abby trust me when I say that there’s nothing I would rather want then to go back to your place. But I like and want you, Abby. And I don’t mean just physically. I mean, obviously physically as well because I’m sure you can feel just how _badly_ I want you- ”, he smirks at her giggle, “but I also want more of this. More talking and getting to know each other. And I also would like to take you out on a date. Like a proper date. Not just drinking cheap whisky in cups while being surrounded by drunk college students. I mean, if that’s something you want. If you just want tonight, then I’m fine with that too, because to be honest, I’m already amazed that we actually kissed. So yeah –”, he trails off, looking slightly nervous.

Abby simply stares at him. _She has been so blind these past two years._

“Yes,” she exclaims, “I’d like to go on a date with you. A proper one. But not tonight. Now I just want you naked and on top of me. Or beneath me. I don’t care as long as we’re both naked and in my bed”, she continues with a smirk before kissing him again.

“God, Abby”, he moans against her mouth, “You’re driving me crazy”

Pulling back with a smirk, “Well, you’re doing a fine job of that as well. But let’s go. I just have to let Callie know that I’m leaving with you”, she says before slowly standing up from his lap.

It doesn't take long before they've located Callie. Fingers intertwined they push through the crowd until they're in front of her friend, who greets them with a smug and slightly drunk smile on her face. 

“Well hello there lovebirds. I’d ask what you two have been up to but by the sight of your rumpled clothes and swollen lips I have a pretty decent idea. You two leaving?”, Callie teases.

Marcus blushes under Callie’s knowing gaze, but he tightens his grip on her fingers and Abby throws him a comforting smile before turning her attention back to her friend.

“We are. We’re going back to my place. Do you have someone to escort you back home? Or are you crashing at Diana’s?”, she asks.

“Crashing at Diana’s”

“Okay, well, text me when you get there, don’t worry about the hour”, Abby states before wrapping her in a short and one armed hug.

“I will. You two have fun”, she replies with a wink before leaving.

Rolling her eyes at her friend’s retreating back, Abby tilts her head so she can look Marcus in his eyes.

“You ready?”

“Absolutely!”, he blurts out, causing her to giggle at his eagerness. 

Pressing one final kiss against his lips, they start to make their way towards the front door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the fourth and final chapter of this little story. I loved writing it and you guys liking it and commenting really made it even better. 
> 
> I probably will post a short epilogue to round the story up!

“So is there anything I can do to help?”, Abby inquires as she walks past him and into the kitchen.

When she doesn’t get an immediate response, she turns around, only to find Marcus looking at her with a bewildered expression on his face.   

“Marcus?”

At the sound of his name, Marcus blinks, and shakes his head as if to clear his mind,

“Uhm, no. Perhaps check if your tea is still hot enough. I’ll just finish the toast”, comes his reply as he walks back into the kitchen and turns the stove back on.

Abby watches with a small smile how Marcus busies himself with the toast before sitting down at her breakfast table and taking a sip of the tea.

“Mm, this tea is delicious. Where did you get it?”, she wonders, enjoying the warmth of the mug.

“The little shop around the corner”, he replies without taking his eyes off the toast.

She makes a non-committal noise and lets her eyes wander across the table. Marcus clearly went all out because there’s tea, coffee, orange juice, a bowl of chopped fruit, some whipped cream and some sugar and maple syrup.

“This all looks amazing Marcus but you really shouldn’t have gone through all this trouble”, Abby comments as he puts the toast on the table and sits down across from her.

“Well, you might not remember it, but I did, in fact, promise you a full breakfast à la Kane. And this is it”, he points out while gesturing towards the table.

His tone is light enough, but Abby spots of a shimmer of hurt in his eyes, and she wishes she could _remember_ what happened last night, but before she can say anything a modest smile appears on his face.

“So how many pieces of toast do you want?”

“Two please”

Marcus merely gives her a nod before piling toast and fruit on a plate, “Sugar or maple syrup?”

“Maple syrup please”

“Here you go”, he says as he hands her her plate.

“Thanks”

“No problem”, Marcus replies with a soft smile, a smile Abby reciprocates as she watches him put food on his plate as well.

The atmosphere at the table is slightly awkward, but as Abby takes her first bite and the rich flavour of cinnamon hits her, she can’t help but close her eyes and let out a moan of delight. The French toast is warm, crispy and bursting with flavour and Abby honestly, believes that this is the best French toast she has _ever_ eaten.

“ _Oh my god Marcus_ ”, she gasps with eyes still closed in delight.

“That good, huh?”, he murmurs in a low voice and there’s something in his tone that makes her snap her eyes open.  His gaze is settled on her mouth, and she subconsciously licks her lips, her breath catching in her throat when she notices how his eyes darken.

“ _Heavenly_ ”

They continue to stare at each other, as the air fills with tension until Marcus blinks and refocuses again on his breakfast.

At the loss of contact, Abby feels oddly bereft and a bit unsettled,  but not knowing what to say, she simply takes another bite of her breakfast.

“So-”

“How-”

Both of them start to talk at the same time, and they share an embarrassed chuckle.

“You go first”, Marcus offers before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Do you frequently go grocery shopping while being shirtless?”, Abby asks while taking another bite of toast.

At her question, a slight blush appears on his face as he shakes his head.

“I don’t and I didn’t”

“What do you mean? I was still wearing your T-shirt when you left,” Abby frowns.

“Oh, I _remember_ that you were wearing my shirt”, Marcus teases, his gaze intent, “But I did leave the party with a jacket as well. So I just zipped it closed before heading outside”

“Ah”, she softly mutters, “That makes much more sense”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you nearly sound disappointed that I didn’t go out shirtless”, he states with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe I am”, Abby quickly retorts.

“ _Oh?”_

_And there it was again, that damned half grin that made her want to slide over the table and tangle her hands in his hair before crushing their lips together._

“Don’t give me that look Marcus. You know what you look like”, she counters.

Leaning back in his chair, he crosses his arms before throwing her a flirtatious and slightly smug smirk that would have annoyed her immensely just a day ago, but now, _now_ it made her heart pound and her skin tingle.

“Why don’t you educate me?”, he nonchalantly demands, causing her eyes to widen.

_Oh challenge accepted_

“Hmm”, Abby hums while leaning forward on the table, moving just so that her right sleeve slips from her shoulder and a bit of cleavage is revealed.

She can’t help but grin when his eyes briefly flicker towards her chest before settling on her face once more.

"Where to start?", she ponders, fingers tapping against her lips, an action Marcus painstakingly follows.

Marcus simply shrugs before taking another sip from his coffee, patiently waiting.

“I could mention your muscled arms, which seem perfect for wrapping them around my body in an embrace. Or perhaps lifting me up and pushing me against a wall”, she whispers, her voice low.

“You could do that yes”, Marcus croaks out after clearing his throat.

“Or I talk about your toned chest and those abs that are simply _begging_ me to kiss them. And perhaps even soothe those nail marks I apparently left behind last night with my tongue”, Abby continues.

“That’s the least you could do”, he smartly points out.

Abby merely smirks before letting her gaze wander over his upper body, “Then there are your broad shoulders. Something tells me that I would like the feel of them against my thighs as I wrap my legs around them”

“You certainly seemed to enjoy it last night”, Marcus comments, his voice coming out slightly breathless.

“Did I now?”, she retorts, “It’s a shame that I can’t remember it then”

“That could definitely be rectified”, he points out, and his tone almost sounds casual but there’s a hint of nervousness that has crept into his posture.

A surge of exhilaration races through her body at his words. She barely manages to suppress a shiver as she raises an eyebrow.

“Really? I’m not easily satisfied”, Abby challenges.

“So you mentioned last night. But I can assure you, I had no problem _satisfying_ you, both times”, Marcus discloses, his gaze burning, causing her breath to catch and a blush to creep up her cheeks.

Abby can’t believe that she’s actually considering taking him up on his offer, but hey, they already have had sex, he was looking extremely attractive and she hadn’t had the urge to slap him ever since walking out of her bedroom.

_Why the hell not?_

“Well, why don’t you educate me then?”, she orders, bouncing his earlier question back at him.

His eyes flash and before she even has the time to blink, Marcus is out of his chair, has made his way over to her side of the table and has her perched on said table.

“You sure about this?”,  he whispers, his breath ghosting across the skin of her neck while his hands clench around her waist.

“ _Absolutely_ ”, Abby whispers back as she wraps her legs around his waist before tangling a hand in his hair and pressing their lips together.

_Oh my god_

Marcus tastes like coffee and cinnamon and _yes,_ Abby can feel herself getting addicted to him already. His morning stubble scratches against her skin, but she delights in the slight sting. Moaning against his mouth, she tightens her grip on his hair while she lets the nails of her other hand gently scrape over his skin, enjoying the small hiss that escapes his mouth.

“ _Abby_ ”, Marcus breathes against her lips, his voice coming out all ragged and she vows to herself that she’ll do anything to make him utter her name like that as much as possible.

She catches his bottom lip between hers before gently biting down on it and pulling it between her teeth.  

_How the hell did I manage to forget something like this?_

* * *

***last night***

Luckily, her place isn’t too far from the party, which is fortunate because they’re not only a bit too drunk for a long walking trip, but also too _horny._ Honestly, if that couple hadn’t stumbled upon their hiding place, with clearly the same idea as them, Abby would have taken him while being pressed against the wall.

Which was still a _very_ alluring scenario, but right now she needed him either on top of beneath her and most importantly in a bed, her bed.  

When they finally arrive at her building, Abby tugs him into the elevator and she has barely pressed the button with her floor on it before Marcus has her pressed against the side of the elevator, his lips devouring hers.

“Fuck Marcus”, she pants against his lips, while grinding her hips, feeling a surge of arousal crash through her at the sound of his appreciative groan.

“Oh, I’m getting to that part”, he mutters before breaking the kiss and pressing little kisses over her neck until he starts to suck at her pulse point, smirking at the breathless gasp he drew from her lips.

“Shut up Kane”, Abby demands, but it’s uttered without any bite as she drags his mouth back against hers, kissing away his smug grin.

As he lets one of his hands slide down her body, gently caressing the side of her right breast before cupping her ass and pulling their hips flush against each other, Abby scratches her nails along the length of his neck, while biting down on his lower lip and drawing a guttural groan from him.

“Not so smug now, are you?”, she states as she cups him through his pants, grinning at the way he bucks into her grip.

Before Marcus has time to snap something back, the elevator stops and they quickly make their way towards her door. The alcohol makes her hand tremble as she tries to put her key into the lock. Although the fact that Marcus is pressing hot kisses against her neck isn’t helping either.

They both tumble into her apartment which is pitch dark, not that they really notice since their lips are locked again. By some miracle, they manage to shuffle towards her bedroom door without knocking anything over.

Sure, they made a minor detour in the living room, but hey that couch was comfortable. And yes, she might have detained them by pushing Marcus against the counter in the kitchen, but she _simply_ had to kiss him.

But here they finally are, standing before her bedroom. Refusing to break the kiss, Abby blindly gropes behind her until her hand finds the doorknob and with one push they’re inside her room and she suddenly finds herself flat on her back, lying on her bed.

Marcus quickly climbs on top of her before kissing her again while he hands start to move and caress whatever piece of skin he encounters. Arching into him, Abby tilts her head slightly back so he has easier access to her throat, which he gladly peppers with licks and bites.

“Clothes”, she gasps at one particular bite, “Off”

“Yes, ma’am”, he murmurs against her skin and she honestly doesn’t have the capability to chastise him when his fingers make quick work of her jeans and before she knows it, she’s down down her underwear while he’s still fully clothed.

“You too”, Abby states, but as she reaches out, Marcus halts her by grabbing both her hands and placing them above her head, causing her to slightly arch her back.

“ _Marcus_ ”, she pouts, “I want you naked”

“You will”, he grins, “ _Later._ But first, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for quite some while”

“Oh?”, she frowns, but his intention becomes clear when he slips his fingers under her panties, “ _Oh_ ”

As his thumb finds her clit, while gently stroking the bud he captures her mouth in another bruising kiss.

“ _Yess_ ”, she moans when he starts to stroke a finger along her folds. She bites her lips to hold back a cry, but Marcus nips at her ear, “I want to hear you”

“Please Marcus”, she begs.

“Please what?”, he taunts while slowly circling her opening.

“Inside. I need something insi- _oh fuck_ ”, she gasps when he slips two fingers inside while continuing to rub her clit.

One of her hands settles in his shoulder, nails biting into his skin while the other tangled into his hair, a move that already seems to be a habit.

“Do you like that?”, he breathes against her lips.

“Yes. _Oh yes_ , I do. I do”

“Good. Then you’re going to love the next part”, he promises.

“Next part?”, she pants, momentarily confused, especially when he pulls his fingers away.

At her moan of displeasure, Marcus lets out an amused chuckle, but starting to kiss his way down her body and inching her panties down her legs before gently grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart. He drops kisses on the inside of her thighs before running his tongue along her folds, making her curse in pleasure and tug at his hair.

_Fuck, if she had known his mouth was this good for other things than arguing with her, she would have done this earlier._

She’s already pretty wound up from their earlier kisses and his ministrations and Marcus, bless him, seems to sense that she isn’t in the mood for further teasing because he gets right to it, and boy does he know what he’s doing. It’s the perfect combination of lips, teeth and fingers and with a speed, she isn’t used to, Abby can feel her orgasm building.

“I’m close. So close”,  she moans, letting out a loud cry when he starts to pump his fingers more quickly.

When he hums against her clit while sucking it between his lips, Abby breaks and her orgasm is so intense that she forgets how to breathe for a second.

After a couple of seconds her heartbeat calms down and as she opens her eyes, he’s looking at her with a satisfied expression, his chin resting on her stomach.

“You were right, I did love that”, she croaks out, her voice slightly hoarse from crying out.

He merely grins before moving forward and covering her lips with his. Groaning at the tangy taste of his lips, Abby runs her hands across his back before slipping beneath the fabric.

“ _Off_ ”

She can feel him nod against her mouth and then it’s a blurry haze of movement and kisses, but soon his clothes are off and so is her bra. His eyes are glued to her naked breasts, and Abby uses his distraction to push him into his back. 

" _My turn_ ", she smirks while wrapping a hand around his erection, and now it's his turn to let out a breathy exclamation of her name while gripping the sheets. 

As much as she would like to watch him fall apart by the touch of her hand, she's simply aching for him and needs to have him inside of her. Marcus seems to share her opinion because he halts her hand before muttering, _condom_ and kissing her again. 

She quickly reaches inside her bedside table for one and she has barely taken one out before he has ripped the wrapping and rolled it over his length. There’s a moment of awkward manoeuvring but then he _finally_ slips inside of her and _fuck_  he feels amazing.

Marcus tries to keep his movements deep and slow but Abby can tell that he’s teetering on the edge of his control.

“Marcus, I want you to fuck me hard and fast”, she whispers into his ear,  causing him to groan and lose all restraint.

His lips cover hers as he picks up speed, slamming into her and all Abby can do is moan in appreciation while running her nails across his chest, his back, everywhere she can reach.

“So good. You feel so good”

“God, _Abby”,_ he pants as he slips a hand between their bodies and starts to rub her clit, making her clench her inner muscles around him.

It only takes a couple more thrusts and then she’s coming again, clutching at his back, but he’s right behind her, gasping her name and he shudders in her arms.

Marcus is careful not to collapse on top of her and after a couple of seconds he pulls out before getting up and disposing of the condom. Abby gladly watches him parade around her room naked, ‘cause _goddamn that man’s body is a work of art_

As he slips between the sheets, Abby’s still staring at him with a dazed expression on her face.

“What?”, he frowns.

“Nothing. I just can’t believe we had sex. _Amazing earth shattering_ sex”, she exclaims with a grin.

“Earth shattering huh?”, Marcus teases while lying on his back, moving his arm so she can snuggle against his side. Which she promptly does.

“Don’t let it go to your head, Kane. Your ego is already big enough”, Abby quips back with a smile.

“Wouldn’t dream of it”, he replies before dropping a kiss on the top her head.

“Good. Now I am expecting breakfast tomorrow”, she states while caressing his chest with her fingers.

“Are you now?”, he murmurs amused, “Well, I guess I’ll have to make you my famous French toast if that’s okay with you”

“Hmm, I love French toast”

“That’s a deal then”

“Great”, Abby yawns, “But for now, let’s sleep. I’m exhausted”, she continues while snuggling even closer.

“Good night Abby”, Marcus whispers, tightening his grip on her arm.

“G’night Marcus”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a couple of people wanted a continuation and I wanted to give the story a proper ending, I wrote an epilogue. Beware, it's fluffy and smutty (so the exact opposite of the actual show ^^ )
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Once again, thank you all for commenting, reading and giving kudos. It really means a lot

**_*6 months later*_ **

* * *

Abby wakes up to a pounding head and her mouth feeling as dry as a dessert. Groaning, she tries to open her eyes, but the light that’s pouring into the room quickly makes her clench them shut again.

_Ugh, I hate having a cold_

With her eyes closed, Abby reaches behind her, looking for Marcus so she can wrap his arm around her waist,  but when her hand encounters nothing but ruffled and cold sheets, she quickly sits up. A decision she immediately regrets, because her vision swims before her eyes and the pounding in her head seems to intensify.  There’s a brief moment of panic, but when noises coming from the kitchen drift into the bedroom, Abby lets herself fall back onto the mattress, curling her body around his pillow.

Her suspicions are confirmed when a couple of minutes later, Marcus quietly enters the room while carrying a tray filled with tea, some toast and two bowls of oatmeal. Letting her eyes wander over his body, Abby can feel her headache recede by the glorious sight of his naked chest and ruffled hair.

Closing the door behind him, Marcus turns around and when he notices that she’s awake a tender smile appears on his face.

“Good morning,  how are you feeling?”, he softly asks.

“Better”, Abby replies, her voice coming out a bit raspy and she can’t help but wince at the sound.

Noticing the brief expression of pain that flickers across her face, Marcus quickly crosses the room until he’s perched on the bed next to her.

“Here, I got you some green tea”, he says as he puts the tray on the nightstand before handing her the cup.

“Hmm, thank you darling”, Abby murmurs, before taking a careful sip. At the feel of the soothing warmth of the tea, she lets out a small delighted sigh.

“I love you. Have I already told you that?”, she continues while leaning towards him until Marcus has his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“Uhm, the last time was –”, he stops briefly so he can glance at her alarm clock, “seven hours ago”.

“Well, that simply won’t do”, Abby claims, turning in his embrace so she can press a soft kiss against his cheek, “I love you”.

Marcus responds by giving her another kiss and pulling her closer. “Love you too”

With a satisfied hum, Abby takes another sip of her tea. “You know, this brings back memories of the first time you made me breakfast”

“Does it?”

“Hmm, you made me tea, not to mention that you were shirtless that time as well”

“Yes, because you stole my T-shirt”,  Marcus teases as his fingers gently move across her fabric clad waist, “Just like now”

“It’s your fault for having such soft and comfortable T-shirts”, Abby retorts, laughter clear in her voice.

“Really?”

“Absolutely”, she replies while leaning over him so she can put the mug on her nightstand, “But-”, she continues before moving her body so she can straddle his waist, “I could always give you your T-shirt back if you want”, she tells him as she links her hands behind his head, fingers running through his hair.

“Is that so?”, Marcus muses as his hands instinctively come to rest on her waist, bunching the fabric between his fingers.

“Uhu”, Abby tells him,  a wicked gleam of amusement in her eyes.

“Won’t you get cold then?”, he feigns concern with an innocent expression on his face.

“Ooh, I’m sure you’ll think of something to keep me warm”, she reassures him, grinning with he lets out a groan and grips her waist tighter when she begins to gently grind her groin against his.

"Several things do come to mind,” he whispers, his voice has gone all husky, and boy does that do things to her.

“Would you care to elaborate?”

"Hmm”, Marcus hums, his fingers gliding over her thighs and under the shirt, caressing her soft skin, enjoying the small gasp Abby lets out at the touch.

“Why don’t you take off the shirt first?”, he mutters as he presses small kisses against her throat.

“I could do that”, she pants, tilting her head back so he has better access, something Marcus eagerly takes advantage off, and he starts to nip and lick his way from her throat to her mouth.

“Good girl”, he moans against her mouth and Abby feels a thrill, a sudden surge of warmth in the pit of her stomach at the utterance of those words.

“Oh, I can be _very_ good”, she guarantees before nipping at his lower lip, pulling it between her teeth, “or do you want me to be bad?", she whispers into his ear.

" _Abby_ ", he growls her name, his hands splayed on her back, "I want you  _naked_ "

"Yes sir", she states softly, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. Intuitively Abby tangles her hands in his hair while tugging his head closer as her tongue slips between his lips. Marcus’ appreciative moan at the rhythmic rolling off her groin against his, vibrates against her mouth.  

Breaking the kiss, Abby gives him a wicked grin before slowly pulling the shirt upwards, revealing her skin inch by inch and observing the way Marcus’ eyes darken and the slight hitch of his breath. When the shirt’s finally off, she casually throws it behind her, not caring where it lands.

“You’re so beautiful”, Marcus whispers, his voice filled with awe as he reverently cups her breasts and gently kneads them.  

The look of absolute adoration that seems to be permanently stuck on his face, makes her heart flutter. That combined with the look of pure want radiating from him, makes her skin tingle and suddenly they aren't close enough to her. Even though they're practically pressed against each other, it isn't nearly enough for Abby. 

Letting her hands slip from his hair, her nails gently scrape across every piece of skin she encounters on her way towards his boxers. Marcus is already rock hard, his erection is pushing against the fabric and Abby teasingly cups him before tugging on his underwear. 

"Those need to go as well", she orders before moving her body so that she's kneeling on top of him, creating some space so he can easily slip his boxers off. Which Marcus promptly does, wasting no time in pulling her back down, both biting back groans of ecstasy at the friction created by the skin on skin contact. 

"I want you like this", Marcus growls, "I want you on top. Riding me"

Lower lip caught between her teeth Abby gives him a small nod before tilting her head and kissing him. Her intention is to take things slow, to tease him until his control breaks but as she nibbles on his lip, Marcus glides his hands upwards, until his fingers brush against her nipples before gently pinching them. She groans into his mouth, all pretence of taking things slow forgotten at the delicious sensation of his calloused fingers on her breasts. Shifting her hips so that her clit's pressed against his erection, she rocks hard forwards while slipping her tongue into his mouth, their kiss turning frantic. 

During their kiss, Marcus slips one of his hands down her body until he can softly rub her clit, enjoying the little breathless gasps of what sound like his name tumbling from her lips. 

“Marcus,” Abby whines, breaking the kiss, “Stop teasing. I need you inside of me"

"Why don't you ask nicely?", he instructs, his voice firm and authoritative. At her responding shiver, he can't help but flash her a half-grin, the same half-grin that was responsible for him ending up in her bed 6 months earlier. Well, that and a lot of alcohol but still, Abby had known even then that that half-grin would cause trouble. Turns out that 9 out of 10 times the trouble did end with a  _very_ satisfactory conclusion, so she doesn't mind it that much.

" _Please_ ", she begs as she pushes against his erection.

"Ride me Abby", Marcus groans as he squeezes her bum.

Abby presses the palm of her hand against the head of his cock, loving the guttural noise he makes before tangling a hand in her hair and devouring her mouth. Wrapping her hand around his erection, she begins to stroke him, a grin appearing on her face at Marcus’ desperate thrusts into her hand.

“Who’s being a tease now?”, he manages to grunt between moans.

After a couple of seconds of torturing she decides to take pity on him, so she lifts her hips while guiding his erection towards her entrance, but instead of immediately sinking down on him, she slides his cock back and forward between her folds, coaxing it with her wetness.

When Marcus catches her lips in another rough kiss, Abby starts to slowly sink down on him, feeling him stretch her so deliciously.

“ _Fuck Abby_ ”

“I’m getting to that”, she teases while sliding all the way down, wriggling her hips and biting back a gasp when he brushes against her g-spot.

“You feel so good darling”, Marcus whispers and Abby dips her head so she can brush her lips against his before she starts to move and sets a steady rhythm.

Moving her hips, she lets his cock nearly slip out before grinding back down and making him push in deeper, moaning with every single thrust. Marcus can’t help but stare at the way her body’s undulating on top of him. Her head’s thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, hands braced on his shoulders with nails digging into his skin. She’s looking like some Greek goddess he used to learn about during history and he can’t believe his luck of having her in his arms. One hand continues to grip her waist while the other kneads one of her breasts, playing with her nipple before switching to the other one.

Marcus doesn't know how long they've been moving together, I could have been minutes or hours. All that he knows is that his orgasm is approaching and he wants to make sure that she's toppling over the edge with him. 

"So close," he gasps out.  

"Then fuck me harder and take me with you", Abby orders in his ear before nipping his earlobe.

Groaning, Marcus tightens his grips on her hips while bending his knees and planting his feet firmly against the mattress so he can thrust harder into her. He’s meeting her stroke for stroke, their breathless exclamations and groans fill the air.

“Touch me Marcus”, Abby moans when she feels her orgasm starting to build.

He slips a hand between their bodies, his fingers easily finding her clit and starting to rub it just the way he _knows_ she likes it. 

" _Yes_ "

The combination of his cock hitting her g-spot and his fingers rubbing her clit makes the tight coil in her belly burst and suddenly Abby's coming hard, his name is being ripped from her throat as she clenches around on his cock, shuddering at the intense sensation of her orgasm. 

At the feel of her walls clenching around him, Marcus manages a couple more thrusts before his body tenses and he's coming in long, hard spurts inside of her. Abby all but collapses against his chest, with both of their breathing erratic and their hearts pounding in their chests.

"I love you", Marcus utters hoarsely after a couple of seconds. 

"Love you too"

Reluctantly and slowly she moves from his lap, her muscles are seriously burning from their _lascivious_ activity.

_Sex with Marcus Kane was definitely a vigorous workout._

Marcus opens the drawer of the nightstand before handing her a tissue so she can clean herself up. She gratefully accepts it with a peck on his lips and disposes of the used tissue in the nearby bin. She leisurely lies down, pulling the sheets so that they cover her body and Marcus swiftly follows, lifting his arm and Abby presses herself against his side. 

“We forgot to eat breakfast,” she murmurs tiredly, all snuggled up against his chest.

She can feel his responding chuckle rumble beneath her head, “We did. You want some now?”

“Hmm no. I’m much too comfortable here”, Abby sighs as she grabs his hand before intertwining their fingers.

“But thanks for making it, though”, she adds. 

“Oh, I think you’ve already properly thanked me”, Marcus assures her, while pressing a kiss on her hair, feeling her body shake with giggles.

“Is that the thanks I’ll be getting every single time I make you breakfast?”, he jests after a couple of comfortable silence. 

“ _Maybe_ ”

“Well then. I guess I’ll just have to continue to make you breakfast, then”, he promises, there’s a teasing note in his voice but Abby can tell that he’s being absolutely serious. If it were up to him, he'd make her breakfast for the rest of his life. 

“Guess so”, she murmurs, a content smile appearing on her face.

The breakfast is all but forgotten as both of them close their eyes and succumb to sleep, their bodies entangled and minds filled with dreams of having breakfast together until they grow old.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
